minecraftfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Minecraft: Pocket Versiyonu
Minecraft: Pocket Edition (often abbreviated as PE or MCPE) was the official mobile version of Minecraft, developed by Mojang AB. However, when the Better Together Update was released, its name changed to simply Minecraft, and it is now considered part of the Bedrock Edition. History Notch hinted that he had "Vague plans about porting Minecraft for Android in the future." A video of an early prototype was released on Twitter, showing the game on the Xperia PLAY. The alpha version was released, and as of October 7, 2011 became no longer exclusive to the Xperia PLAY. The non-exclusive version was going to be released on September 29 for Android but severe bugs needed to be fixed; it was released for other Android devices on October 7, 2011. A version for iOS devices was confirmed to be released before 2012 and was subsequently released on November 17, 2011. On December 19, 2016 the Ender Update (1.0.0) was fully released. Overview The objective of the game remains the same as its original PC, PlayStation 3 Edition, and Xbox Edition counterparts, where players can build virtual realities in a sandbox-based game. The goal is to survive and build a house to protect a player from hostile mobs, or enemies, in survival mode. And to make one's imagination one's only limit in creative mode. The Multiplayer mode is cross-platform compatible between Android and iOS. A video of an early prototype was released on Twitter, showing the game on the Xperia PLAY. The Alpha version was recently released, and it is no longer exclusive to the Xperia PLAY as of October 7, 2011. The non-exclusive version was going to be released on September 29 for Android but there were still a few severe bugs that needed to be fixed, so the release was delayed until the 7th of October. A version for iOS devices was confirmed to be released before 2012 during an interview with Mojang, and it was subsequently released on the November 17, 2011. Survival Mode was added in version 0.2.0. The current version was supposed to be released on February 8 for submission to Apple and Google app stores for approval, but Daniel Kaplan announced on his Twitter feed that it would be delayed due to bugs. The update was submitted to Apple and Google app stores for approval on February 10 instead. On February 11, Daniel Kaplan announced on his Twitter feed that the update was available for Android users. The update was approved by Apple and released on the 17th of February. This update had been advertised as "laying the groundwork for survival mode." It included many bug fixes and behind the scenes upgrades that allowed for Survival Mode to be included. It also included animals, new blocks, and tools. Crafting was not included in this update due to GUI difficulties. The Nether was added in version 0.12.0, and several Redstone related items were added in version 13.0. PE has been very successful in sales. 30 million copies of Minecraft: Pocket Edition have been sold over the Android and iOS platforms, making it, ironically, arguably more popular than the PC version (which has sold over 18 million copies). Gameplay Both the Android and iOS versions of Pocket Edition have the same gameplay, with the following differences: *With the update, tools were added. These are: Swords, Shovels, Pickaxes, Axes, and Shears. *Neither Sand nor Gravel move directly above the nearest block directly below them (this was Classic's version of falling). *The hotbar only contains five different blocks (or 8 for other devices with wide screen, such as the Xperia Play and the Galaxy Note versions) *In Multiplayer mode, the maximum number of players is 5. *It is not possible to fall off the world. However, in Creative Mode, a player can dig down through bedrock into the void. If flying is equipped, getting too close to the Void will suck a player which will result in a player's death. *In Survival, dropping into the Void and dying will not affect a player's hotbar, and, consequentially, all of a player's blocks and items will still be there when they spawn again.(assuming they respawn) Controls Android Version The Android version features a D-Pad at the bottom-left corner of the screen, which controls movement. The jump button is located in the center of the D-Pad. Note that when moving towards an adjacent block that is one level higher than the Player , a player will automatically jump up the block. One can place blocks by tapping the screen in the desired location. Destroying blocks is similar to the PC version's way, but rather than tapping, a player taps and holds. The search button can be used to be able to change the camera to and from third person view, but now this has to be done via the pause screen, and the menu and back buttons will open the pause screen. To open the inventory screen, tap the triple dotted button on the right of the hot bar. Xperia PLAY Controlled with slide out PlayStation keyboard: * : Jump (To Fly, see below menu) * : Cycle inventory right * : Cycle inventory left * : Bring up inventory *D-Pad: Move *Right Touchpad: Look/Turn *Menu: Pause TO FLY: Simply press jump twice in a row. To fly higher, press the up arrow twice in a row. Also, hold up after second press to fly upwards non-stop. Repeat for the bottom arrow to go down. (Creative Only, Changed in 0.2.1) iOS version The controls on iOS are very similar to the Android version with the exception of the search and back buttons. To open the pause screen one must press the pause icon in the top right corner. In the Lite Version, the pause button is the inventory instead of the menu. To switch to third person view: first open the menu, *Then tap the button with the square with an icon of a player in it. (v0.6.1) *Then tap the "Options" button, then tap the "Third Person View" button and the button should light up. (v0.7.0) There are 2 modes of the Android and iOS versions of PE: Free and Paid. Gallery Images screenshot-2014-04-26-07-44.png|The opening screen as seen in Alpha 0.8.1. screenshot-2014-04-20-12-32.png|A multiplayer game in Pocket Edition. 2014-04-23 15.00.40.png|A group of pigs in Pocket Edition. screenshot-2014-05-21-21-12.png|A lot of enemies in Pocket Edition. 0.9.0.png|The opening screen in Alpha 0.9.0. Fcfcimage.jpg|A texture pack in use. imageccd.jpg|The armor inventory in Alpha 0.6.0. imageftc.jpg|A castle built in Pocket Edition. imagefcfc.jpg|The old Pocket Edition icon. Video File:Minecraft - Pocket Edition Trailer